User talk:Raging Blast
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Raging Blast page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier to keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *You must adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. *Need any help? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, its gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *Unless you are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS: G'rammar, '''P'unctuation, 'S'pelling. This does not apply to templates. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there are already 5 users contributing, change the template into . If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011). *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never vandalize, use profanity, and/or insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result in a block. *Do not copy other users' work, whether it be a story, a character, or an image. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 23:17, June 17, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in. Re: Well Hi Welcome :) We're always glad to have fresh new faces here. 1. Your story can have any number of canon/fanon characters as you so desire. All canon, mixed, one fanon, anything is fine. 2. It really depends on what it is. Sometimes it may be allowed, sometimes it may not. 3. That's perfectly fine. People have made stories about the future, about the past, about the present. All different time periods kind of overlap on this wiki. 4. Well, that's all an opinion. A good series would be The Adventures of Irving and Friends. I'd say a good crossover would be my Adventure Time with Phin and Ferb. A good story that takes place within the events of an episode would be Summer Does Not Belong to Klimpaloon, and a regular, run of the mill story would be... well, I can't think of one off the top of my head, but ask around, some people might have other opinions. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 01:59, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Skims Its to read really quickly and not really focusing- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'''TotalDramaRox97]] ''I brought the butter sock'' 20:08, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Cant Puke I cant puke because when i was 2 i had an asthma attack and they put stitches around my esophagusso nothing can come back up- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 12:43, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Not to Bug You But I would but I'd get caught some point in time and it's wrong. 21:26, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Outta curiosity(sp) how would they ''not ''track me? 01:49, July 1, 2011 (UTC) That is somehow creepy and clever at the same time.Happy 4th! 19:03, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Policies First of all, thank you for taking some time to read the policy and to understand it. We have not much new users here that does such thing. On first sight, the policies that is established hasn't been fully improved or revised by the admins due to the lack of time and stacks of schoolwork. We do allow non PnF images in all pages, but the content of the page must at least mention a slight relevance to the show. Using images from other shows wouldn't really cost such thing as being sued, but we are worried that some users may claim the item theirs or edited it and claimed its their work. As long as the image's source is xited, however, we are fine with that. I myself used other brand's aircraft for one of my fanfics, but I mentioned it below the page. About the pictures, we here do not tolerate ANY kind of edited character, EXCEPT if they really excel in quality, and doesn't look like an edited canon character at all. We appreciate the effort of anyone that attempts to hand draw anything, rather than editing it; no matter how it looks. You can draw it right away from your PC, or use a Tablet, but in short, we prefer originality than anything else. That's it for now. I have a six hour flight in ten minutes. Hope this helps, and welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! ...Youve been warned is part of my signature. Sorry I'm sorry. I don't want Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and the Fireside Girls to get grounded and turned evil. I just want them to be good kids. Disneydude94 (talk) 22:24, July 9, 2011 (UTC)Disneydude94Disneydude94 (talk) 22:24, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't want to fight with you, but I'm sorry. I'll stop. --Disneydude94 (talk) 17:28, July 10, 2011 (UTC)Disneydude94Disneydude94 (talk) 17:28, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm about Phineas and Ferb. Who's going to change the kids back to good and parents will forgive them at the end. Disneydude94 (talk) 18:44, July 10, 2011 (UTC)DisneydudeDisneydude94 (talk) 18:44, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Just one last time Please, before you close your reviews, please review Phyborg and Feronster it's done and I really want one of my stories rated! Please, I'm begging you! Dark Traveler (talk) 21:56, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Edited Pictures ....I really don't know if edited pictures are allowed on userpages, but it seems like they're banned everywhere else. I think we might have to ask the admins about that one. Tpffan5196 Leave a message at the talk page 01:16, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Where did you get your avatar from? I have been looking for a good site to download some anime avatars.. I Turn the Music Up, I Got My Records On I Shut the World Outside Until the Lights Come On 19:51, November 15, 2011 (UTC) MovieReviews98's Opinion: Identity Revealed I really enjoyed your story. It was short and sweet, while also being well written and well paced, I thought I'd never find a flaw. However, I do have something I didn't enjoy all that well: The ending. It wasn't bad, but it felt, sort of, I don't know, empty. It makes the story feel sort of like the only major part of the story was the family getting closer to finding out Perry's identity. What You Can Improve: I didn't find any typos or anything like that, so I should say maybe you can make an alternate ending, still keeping the secret, but doing it more cleverly or shockingly, but besides that one minor flaw, I enjoyed the subtlty and clever writing you provided in this awesome story. 9/10. Serbo-Croatian NOTE: I am NOT a serb, croat or a montenergrin either, i cant even understand serbo-croatian (but i use google translate as aid). i am living somewhere in southeast asia right now. My story "An unknown mystery" is fictional, but it is based on the Bosnian wars...so thats why. Do you even know who is Ivan Gruševic in my story? (pls read it here:http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/An_unknown_mystery) we will talk on fanon chat instead... the 'Bosnia thing' in my story is no more; but it involves 3 of the 6 former Yugoslav republics. (namely: Croatia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, and your home country, Montenegro (for a while). I will let you see one thing: http://www.flickr.com/photos/42372308@N07/6741097393/ Guess what country where i am living in? (Clue: the largest of the two Roman Catholic countries in Southeast Asia. Area: 300,000 sq. m Population: 94,013,200 (2010 survey) Clue #2: This is Patricia Verlean's home country! hey bro i got you unbanned on my chat, i nearly got banned in the process but your back in Thank U Thank you for laughing at it... im not very good at fannons.. :P 15:44, January 13, 2013 (UTC)